<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireside by Hufflepuff0220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023561">Fireside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff0220/pseuds/Hufflepuff0220'>Hufflepuff0220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My Very Own Version of Charlie Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Still In Friends With Benefits Zone, Trying to Get Out From the No Strings Attached Zone, When in Romania, Winter 1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff0220/pseuds/Hufflepuff0220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after he moved to Romania, Charlie hasn't done anything yet to burn back the troublesome witch who set him on fire that Summer.<br/>He hasn't forgotten their encounter, but he's so busy fulfilling his dream with the dragons he loves so much, which made him hasn't been able to put his fiery resolution into action.<br/>Until his meddling family invited her, unbeknownst to him, to celebrate his birthday during their winter holiday in Romania.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Witch Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>I wrote this as a present for Charlie’s birthday.<br/>It’s a continuation from Burning Down The House, happened on Winter holiday, and took place in Romania.<br/>Even so, I won’t touch the dragons subject and will focus solemnly on romance because, well, I’m a sucker for it. 🤭<br/>That’s all I've got to say, please don’t cringe after reading this piece... 😆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Some girls walk in the room and everything remains / But when you opened up the door, my life completely changed / Some girls be craving that attention to be seen / But the one I'm looking at is right in front of me / There's no words to express when you're wearing that dress that way / There's no words to describe, let me look in your eyes and say / There's beautiful, and then there's you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Charlie Puth – Then There’s You</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Charlie was standing by himself at the arrival platform of Romania train station.<br/>He tightened his coat while listening carefully to the announcement of the train’s arrival and departure.<br/>He was waiting for the train carrying his parents and sister to turn up any moment soon.<br/>A gust of cold wind made him shuddered a bit, he rubbed his hands to warm himself before taking out his wand and chanting a warming spell to himself.<br/>He had rushed out from the residential cabin at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary a moments ago to the points where he didn't have time to properly wore all the things that would warmed him well during this snowy season.<br/>It has been more than a couple months for Charlie to move from England and live his dream job in Romania.<br/>He learns a lot throughout the day about his life’s passion, which of course dragons, and he does other things to maintain his new independent life throughout the night.<br/>Over time, Charlie gradually finds a rhythm of life that suits him well at the new country he resides.<br/>However, there’s still one thing he hasn't got his hands on to solve by any means, the thing with that wicked witch who burnt him over that summer.<br/>Charlie pulled a letter out of his coat and starts to open it.<br/>It was a letter from her.<br/>They exchanged letters every now and then, but he hasn’t mentioned anything about what happened during that summer or his intention to be more than friends with her in the near future.<br/>It's not that Charlie always bad with words, he could do some smooth talking if he wanted to, it's just that he feel this kind of matter isn’t fit to be talked about over a letter, that things could go awry if she misunderstands.<br/>Charlie sighed heavily after finished reading the parchment on his hand and slipped it back into his pocket before looking up at the cloudy sky as his mind wandered.<br/>He truly wished he had the chance to fly to the continent where she's residing now to resolved the matter of his heart as soon as possible.<br/>The sound of the long whistle that signalled the arrival of the train he had been waiting for so long pulled Charlie back to reality.<br/>He was immediately busy looking for the whereabouts of his family among the flock of people who come out from the train in front of him.<br/>Thanks to his height, he might be shorter than Bill but he's still taller than average people, it takes only a short time to found his family without being sight-blocked by other people heads when he looked around.<br/>Charlie waves his hands eagerly when he spotted the tall lanky figure of his dad and the flaming hair of his mum and sister.<br/>They brightened up at the sight of him and rushed their way over to where Charlie is.<br/>As soon as Charlie was in front of them, Molly crashed herself towards her second son.<br/>“Oh Charlie, dear! I miss you so much!” Molly hugged Charlie so tightly until he was having trouble breathing but Charlie just grinned from ear to ear at the shower of affection his mum giving him.<br/>Molly scrutinized Charlie over after she let go of her arms from him and screamed out her concern about how Charlie was less stocky than when he departed from England six months ago.<br/>Again, Charlie just grinned, not really listened his mum rambling, and looked over to his dad to see that Arthur was smiling at him before then patted Charlie’s back lovingly.<br/>“Mum, let’s get out of here. I’m hungry.” Ginny started to whine because Molly's rant about how Charlie should take better care of himself seemed to be never end.<br/>Charlie stretched out his hands toward his sister and pulled her over to be in his arms.<br/>“I know exactly the place that you will like. Come on.” Charlie then dragged Ginny and leads the way out of the train station with his parents walked close behind them.<br/> <br/> <br/>Nearly a week has passed since the arrival of his parents and sister to Romania.<br/>Between his studies, his jobs, and his additional work as a guide for his family during their stay, Charlie hasn’t got free time to write his reply to the most recent letter he received from her, until today.<br/>Charlie was sitting in front of his work station in his cabin, intending to write at least some updates to her.<br/>A necklace with two dragons’ pendant was in his palm.<br/>A Hebridean Black, his favourite, and a Chinese Fireball, hers. <br/>It was a get-back gift for the dragons’ glass sphere she gifted him that summer.<br/>A gift that hasn't met its owner ever since Charlie ordered it from a custom jewellery maker that he keenly search when he first arrived at Romania.<br/>Charlie glanced at the glass sphere that sits quietly at the hanging cabinets up of his work station.<br/>He sighed and put back the necklace into its box then put it beside the glass sphere.<br/>He then looked at the blank parchment in front of him while the clocks on the corner of his table ticks his way.<br/>Charlie glanced at the number the clock shown then realised that the night had fallen so he had to put away the parchment and put off writing his response letter to a later time.<br/>He had made reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town for that evening to entertain his family for the last time during their holiday, as well as a dinner celebration of his birthday which happened a few days earlier before his family returned to England by train tomorrow night.<br/>“Ginny, come on!” Charlie yelled a bit, calling his sister who hasn’t come out from the bathroom since almost an hour before.<br/>He now stands with Molly and Arthur near the entrance of his cabin log, only waiting for Ginny as all of them been all sets.<br/>“How we’re gonna get to the restaurant, boy?” Arthur asked Charlie.<br/>“We can just apparate there dad, it’s an all wizard restaurant after all.”<br/>Arthur nodded at the information Charlie gives.<br/>“Why are you in such a rush? You already made reservation, right? It still plenty of time for us to be there if we can just apparate there...” Ginny groused when she finally showed up in front of them all.<br/>She clearly heard what’s her brother said while she's in the bathroom.<br/>Charlie shift his gaze to Ginny just to be stunned when he sees the necklace Ginny wore, the one that once belonged to the girl who brought storms into his life, and couldn't help himself from having red streaks on his face when he remembered all those summer moments with her.<br/>Ginny smirked at the sight of Charlie’s blushing face, she seems to realise whose the cause of those red streaks on her brother freckled face.<br/>As Charlie notices that Ginny was about to mocked him, he immediately escorted Arthur and Molly to be out from his cabin in an attempt to keep Ginny from having a chance to misbehave towards him, at least not in front of their parents.<br/>“Don’t you dare.” Charlie hissed to Ginny behind their parents' back, making Ginny to grinned from ear to ear.<br/>“I. knew. you. were. thinking. about. her.” Ginny pointed her fingers playfully at Charlie with a cheeky expression on her face, purposely ignoring Charlie's menacing glances at her.<br/>“You…” Just as Charlie tried to get a grip of Ginny and pinned her down in his arms, Molly popped her head at the door and asked them.<br/>“What are you two doing?”<br/>“Nothing, mum!” Charlie shouted and pushed Ginny out of his cabin while Ginny laughed at Charlie's attempt to shut her mouth.<br/>“You little rascal, off we go now!” Charlie scolded Ginny while locking his cabin door then catching up with Arthur and Molly who was already a few steps ahead to the Apparition area inside the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.<br/> <br/> <br/>A loud crack was heard here and there nearing the place where they showed up after Charlie apparate them all to the predestined restaurant.<br/>“What an exquisite view!” Molly praised as she sees the breath-taking scenery of the Southern Carpathians mountain in front of them. <br/>A proud smile sets forth on Charlie’s face.<br/>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Charlie exclaimed while guiding them all to walked up the hill for a bit to reached the entrance of the restaurant where people all around them were walking too.<br/>Soon, they enjoyed their meals leisurely while enjoying the scenery unfolded in front of them.<br/>Everyone seems so happy during their dinner, but nearly an hour later, Charlie noticed that Molly and Ginny was taking turns in glancing over the restaurant entrance anxiously.<br/>“Why are you two looking at the door over and over again?” Charlie asked them out of his curiousity.<br/>“Nothing.” Ginny retorted very vastly and pretended to be busy with her meal after that.<br/>“I was just excited seeing a diversity of people coming into this restaurant, dear.” Said Molly, trying to looked nonchalantly but again, glancing anxiously at the door.<br/>“What's with them, dad? Do you know something?” Charlie then probed Arthur, as he sees his dad was smiling knowingly at his wife and daughter.<br/>Arthur startled at his second son sudden question and seems to be a bit panicked at how to responded to Charlie, his restless movement while sitting on his seat was the evidence.<br/>“I think they're just excited seeing different kind of people to come in and out from this restaurant, son.” His dad was darting his gaze around, avoiding eye contact with Charlie, making the suspicions about his family behaviour that he had, grew even bigger.<br/><em>They’re definitely hiding something.</em><br/>Charlie looks at his mum and his sister with leery eyes while eating his meal.<br/>His parents then conversing about other things in an attempt to subdued Charlie’s suspicion.<br/>“Let’s get back to the cabin.” Charlie enticed his family to get back soon after they finished their meals in order to make his family have more time to rest and finished their packing.<br/>Yet, Ginny enraptured about wanting to have a second serving of dessert, that they should order more before going back to Charlie’s place upon hearing that Charlie wants to leave soon.<br/>“Since when did you turned to be a glutton?” Charlie sneered at his sister yet raise his hand to the nearest waiter, asking for their desert menu.<br/>He was reading the menu alongside Ginny when he glanced at Molly and sees that his mum finally perks up after million times looking at the entrance, making Charlie couldn’t help but being curious and turn his back around to see what she was seeing.<br/>He gaped at what he sees.<br/>It’s her.<br/>The troubled witch who stirred his world upside down last summer.<br/>There’s no way Charlie would mistaken her figure, even when he was only looking at her from behind.<br/>She grabbed her beanie off and brushed the snow over her shoulders before turned around and waved off her signature style, a small black-and-white messenger bag that ran across her front, to make the snows fall from it.<br/>Charlie recognised the dress she was wearing, the pale-yellow dress that once she worn during the time they spent together as more than friends that summer.<br/>Yet, this time, she wears it together with an oversized ash cardigan, topped by a caramel long coat, with a black tight wrapped her legs underneath and a grey ankle length boots complimented her overall looks.<br/>Charlie was stunned to see her, he was speechless.<br/>The only moving parts of his body were his eyes, which he used to follow her figure who is walking towards him.<br/>Molly and Ginny stood up and hugged her as soon as she was within their arms reach.<br/>They welcomed her with great affection, like it was indeed her, the one they had been waiting to see that whole evening.<br/>“Sorry for coming so late. It’s hard to fly on a snowy day like this, especially with the amount of distance I have to travel between here and my whereabouts a few hours earlier.” She explained while shaking hands with Arthur, greeting him.<br/>“We truly apologies, for bothering you to come all the way here.” Arthur patted her shoulder while smiled meaningfully at Charlie.<br/>Charlie didn’t notice the way his dad looked at him, he was still stunned at her presence, especially now, when she's smiling at him like that.<br/>“Hi.” She looked straight into Charlie’s eyes and grinned with a very cheerful face.<br/>Charlie's mind went blank.<br/>He just stared at her, so enraptured, until Ginny poke his waist and pulled his consciousness back.<br/>“Uh... Hi…” He finally muttered his reply.<br/>“Happy birthday!!!” She congratulated Charlie excitedly.<br/>“Surprise!!!” Molly and Ginny shrieked joyfully and clapped their hands with a very satisfied look on their faces as they managed to make Charlie shocked by getting her presence here in Romania.<br/>Charlie was still baffled when Ginny started to explained about her sudden attendance.<br/>“Mum and me, we invited her to come and celebrate your birthday! Come on, profess your adoration to me, your very cool and super great sister!” Ginny proclaimed and grin very smugly, making the just-arrived girl chuckled at what Ginny’s saying.<br/>Charlie furrowed his forehead at Ginny before looking at the girl in pale-yellow dress in front of him with a puzzled face.<br/>“Your mum and Ginny told me that they will be in Romania for a whole week this winter holiday. They asked me to meet up here if I could, since Egypt was closer to here than to England. Considering their period of stay coincides with your birthday, they asked me if I could come by the time they're having your birthday dinner celebration. I have a few days off this week, so here I am.” She explained to Charlie.<br/>Charlie finally looked over to Molly and Ginny, replied by a knowingly smile from both, then he looked at the girl in front of him again.<br/>Charlie was so overwhelmed he couldn't uttered a single word, he still couldn't believe that she was really there, right in front of him.<br/>Sure, they exchange letter occasionally but not often, and throughout those letter he usually only wrote about his daily life and never once conveyed his feeling into words.<br/>He never told her that he actually missed her so much.<br/>All his fiery resolution from that summer had cooled, not knowing since when, and he could only hope his nosy mum and sister, who knew his secret feelings for this girl, and it seemed his dad was also in the know thanks to both the Weasleys women, didn't spoiled his chance to convey his feeling properly to her.<br/>“Have you eaten, dear? You must be exhausted.” Molly takes over from Charlie as she sees that her boy still mere astounded.<br/>They all accompanied her to have her dinner and chinwags so lively about things happened during their absence from each other while Charlie just sit still and stared at her absentmindedly the whole time.<br/>They took a photo together afterwards and then, while Charlie's mind was still up in the clouds, all of them was already in front of the restaurant with his family waving goodbye at her and leaving Charlie behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>20210220</p><p>I modified this work : Changed the title, split the first chapter in half, and will add more chapters to this piece starting today.<br/>Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Birthday Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>I got a lot of things on my mind right now / A million ways to think about you / I can't say I expected anything different / 'Cause the way you complicate me's simple // I can't say I expected something so visceral // She didn't stutter, my chest flutters // Bubblegum smile, taste the cherry on her lips / You know I want you in the worst way // The way you operate is so sweet / I need you like cake on my birthday.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All Time Low – Birthday</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hellooo, earth to Charlie...” She looked up to see him and snapped her fingers in front of Charlie’s face.<br/>“Huh? Where’s everyone?” Charlie muttered with bafflement, making her to cackled at his daft response.<br/>“What’s with you? Didn't you hear what Molly said? They entrust you to escort me back to where I stayed during my time here.” She asked Charlie curiously.<br/>“Where are they?” Charlie looked around for his family.<br/>“Gone back to your cabin. Are you sure you alright? You seems a bit off.” She raised her eyebrows at Charlie and stared at him intriguingly.<br/>“I’m okay. I’m okay. Just… a bit disoriented…” He looks confused but then furrowed his forehead when muttered about how meddlesome his family is.<br/>She cackled again.<br/>“Did working with dragons fried wires on your brains?” She teased him.<br/>“Hey!” Charlie glared, making her to crack in laugh so hard.<br/>Charlie eventually feeling tense less after seeing her laughing freely like that.<br/>“So… Where are you staying?” Charlie asked.<br/>She mentions a famous local inn near the restaurant, surprising Charlie.<br/>“Wow, how exactly did you get a room there? Usually there are no rooms left during holidays like this.” Charlie replied as he motioned her to start walking beside him.<br/>“I don't know, Jacob pulled a string for me. I asked him to help me find a place to stay here as soon as I agreed to come here.” She said nonchalantly as she opened her palm to catch the tiny puffs of the falling snow.<br/>Red streaks appear on Charlie's face as he recalls the moment her brother caught them red-handed after they slept together for the first time.<br/>“Did… Did he know you're.. Um… here to meet me?” Charlie asked her awkwardly while pulling his wand and cast a warming spell for them both.<br/>“Of course. Why?” She asked back at Charlie without hesitance and mouthing a thank you for his warming spell after that.<br/>“Did he not make any comment?” Charlie coyly glanced at her, making her to grin from ear to ear when she noticed his gawky attitude.<br/>“Well, you know… Don’t forget the precautions...” She mimicked the way Jacob warned them back then and laughed it off as if it was nothing to be concerned.<br/>Charlie could feel that his face getting hotter from all the images flashing to his mind, he cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment soon after that.<br/>However, what he was doing only made a mischievous smile appears on her face.<br/>“Why are you blushing so much, dragon boy? Are you thinking about something pleasurable?” She teased him as soon as she saw the change on Charlie’s face.<br/>Charlie stared at her for a few moments.<br/>“Here comes the wicked witch." He sighed cussedly.<br/>“I thought some of the mummies or recently discovered artefacts you've been working out would succeed in condemning you to behave more leniently during your job by now.” He continued while rolling his eyes then turned towards the witch beside him to see how she react.<br/>She snorted loudly at what Charlie’s said about her.<br/>“Aw, come on. Why'd you said that???” She retorted while wiping her tears that come from laughing too much.<br/>“I just happen to remember those things we did last summer. You know…” She deliberately hung up her sentence then grinned mischievously at Charlie.<br/>Right when her laugh appeased, the freckles on Charlie face disappeared as he went completely red.<br/>Charlie quickly looked away to hid the change on his face from her.<br/>“Oohh, you did think about it! You did think about those naughty things you did with m…” She stopped walking, her eyes widened as she yelled out her amazement while pointing her finger at Charlie, yet she couldn’t finish her saying because Charlie immediately covered her mouth with his palm right away.<br/>Charlie didn't say anything towards her but he was glaring at her while being flabbergasted.<br/>“Why are you closing my mouth? There's nothing wrong with what I've said...” She tried to speak under Charlie’s palm and cackled when she sees Charlie was busy glancing around.<br/>“I lived here now, remember?” Charlie squinted his eyes on her.<br/>She took Charlie's hand that covered her mouth then hold it with hers before grinned.<br/>“Oh? Is there someone you've seeing here? Am I being a hindrance?” She playfully waved their intertwined fingers in front of Charlie face before untangled it soon after.<br/>“Well, no. But…” Charlie answered in a doubtful manner.<br/>“Then, relax. I came to hangout with Ginny and Molly. I won’t do anything to you.” She cut Charlie’s rambling and gave him a sure smile.<br/>Charlie winced, deep down he actually wished that something more would happen between them, that the reason she came all the way to Romania was for him, not for his mum and his sister.<br/>Charlie glanced at the girl beside him who's now humming while continuing her walk.<br/>He could tell that he turned into a completely different person whenever she's around because she had him under her spells, especially since that summer.<br/>After only walking a few steps further, she suddenly laughed so hard and crouched down while clutching her stomach tightly.<br/>“Wait, wait. I can’t walk. I laugh too much, my stomach hurt.” She giggled when she waved her hands at Charlie, asking him to crouched down too.<br/>Charlie gave her a confused look but did what she asked him to do anyway, so he crouched too in front of her.<br/>She suppressed her smile as she looked straight into Charlie's eyes.<br/>“You know I’m a Legilimens, right? Forgive me, but I just happened to enter your mind...” She looked a little guilty but seemed very amused by what she saw in Charlie’s imagination.<br/>Charlie’s face turned pale.<br/>He quickly hid his face with his upper arm.<br/>“You said you wouldn't use your ability without the other person consent!” Charlie protested.<br/>“I know, I'm sorry! You seem so lost in your reverie, I can't help it!” She chortled and tried to pull Charlie’s arm away from covering his face.<br/>“You're the worst, you should know that.” Charlie grumbled when she finally managed to get his arm away from his face.<br/>Charlie refuses to see her out of his embarrassment.<br/>However, she cupped Charlie’s cheek with her palms and gently tugged at it, causing Charlie to turn his head and reluctantly look into her eyes.<br/>“Forgive me please, dearest Weasley I like the most?” She smiled but not looking guilty at all as her eyes clearly laughing when she looked into Charlie's eyes in a quirky way.<br/>Charlie stared at her.<br/>He’s fully aware that he’s at fault too, for having his thought wandered off when she had been through the trouble to come all the way to Romania, even though it was due to the selfish requests from his meddling mum and sister.<br/>Charlie took a deep breath and sighed.<br/>“Fine.” He muttered before raised himself up and pulled her to stand straight beside him again.<br/>She smiled at him warmly after that, making Charlie to form a smile on his face too.<br/>They then continued walking in silence after that.<br/>A few moments later, she slowed her pace before came to a complete stop by the time they were at the entrance of the inn.<br/>“Here we are.” She turned her whole body to headed face to face with Charlie.<br/>“Yeah.” Charlie secretly mourned as time, once again, had to make them part.<br/>“It’s getting late.” She said.<br/>“Yeah.” He lowered his head and looked at the ground listlessly.<br/>“You must return to your family.”<br/>“Yeah.” He notices that the grey boots in front of his shoes were stepping forward.<br/>“But before that, you should stay and let me make your reverie come true.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>Charlie raised his head and widened his eyes upon realising of what he’s just agreed on.<br/>“What did you say?” He gazed upon her intensely and had qualms about what he heard a few seconds before.<br/>“Well, I didn’t bring any gift for your birthday. And even though it wasn't what I came for…” She smirked ravishingly and took one more step toward Charlie as further answer.<br/>Charlie swallowed hard, he suddenly feel very thirsty.<br/>Especially since she gave him a seductive look and opened her lips invitingly.<br/>Something stirred inside Charlie.<br/>Nearly six months passed, not once he felt any interest for romantic or sexual relationship with someone here in Romania.<br/>Yet, just with the presence of this witch, all the cells of his body were screaming out for him to have connections with her in whatever form.<br/>It's troublesome, as the only one who could make Charlie feel that way is this girl, whose thoughts and actions always leave him confused.<br/>Charlie marvelled her well-sculpted face then leaning closer unsettlingly, all while he saw a tempestuous smiled formed on her face before she closed her eyes.<br/>All of her moves implied him to give her a kiss, Charlie knew that much.<br/>She's definitely given her consent by doing that.<br/>Charlie’s heart beat faster whilst his hands instinctively moved up to cupped her cheeks.<br/>Slowly, he brings his face closer to her, but since his mind was taking things into account, he hesitated.<br/>Sensing his dubiousness, she tiptoed over to close the gap between their lips, causing it to crashed into each other.<br/>A wave of joy erased Charlie's uncertainty by the moment their lips touched.<br/>He sank deeper into arousal when she wrapped her arms around his neck and snogged him passionately.<br/>Charlie closed his eyes, he gave in to the temptation.<br/>He nibbled her lips hungrily, urging her to open her mouth then he slipped his tongue into it.<br/>Their tongues then wildly twisted, ambushing the insides of each other's mouths with debauchery.<br/>Charlie then wrapped his arms around her waist to make their bodies pressed together.<br/>His hand slowly derailed to her rump, caressing it, making her to shiver and sighing with lust.<br/>They were lost deep in their friction before she let go their lips and quickly pulled Charlie to follow her into the inn without any words uttered from her mouth.<br/>Charlie knew exactly what was coming.<br/>His heart pounded very loudly as they rushed their way on the inside of the inn.<br/>They gasped for breath when they finally reached their destination.<br/>As she opened the door to her room, she tilted her head up to look into Charlie’s eyes before grinned wickedly and dragged him inside.<br/>As soon as she closed the door behind her, they embraced each other and kissed raunchily while undressing each other.<br/>She was only in her undergarment when Charlie put his hands around her waist and hugged her tightly.<br/>“I miss you.” Charlie whispered on her ear before he lifted her and placed her very carefully on the bed.<br/>He then moved back for a bit but was still close above her, looking at her longingly.<br/>“I know.” She stared at Charlie desirously, her fingers tracing his bare chest which now had several scars, the consequences of his perilous job.<br/>“You’ve become more manly.” She purred before slowly moving forward and licking one by one the scars on his body and gently turn their position to be around.<br/>Charlie held his breath as he watched her take off her undergarments as soon as his back touched the bed.<br/>She then pulled Charlie pants, releasing his long thick member to stand free without restrain.<br/>“Let me make you feel luscious, just like how you dreamt of.” She grinned provocatively before diving down to savour both of Charlie’s nipples in turns while her hand stroked his erection.<br/>Gently, her fingers move to the base of his shaft then slide down over his balls.<br/>Charlie could see that she, too, was aroused as her nipples perked hard right in front of his eyes.<br/>He wasted no time and reached out to pinched her nipples playfully.<br/>She crooned by Charlie’s warm touch on her nipples.<br/>Soon after, Charlie cupped her breasts and grabbed it lasciviously.<br/>Then she kissed Charlie’s hot skin downwards, moving toward his sturdy midsection.<br/>She trailed Charlie’s abs with her tongue, slowly approaching the red bush under his navel.<br/>As she arrived to where all of Charlie’s enjoyment centered, she looked up to see Charlie’s expression before suddenly went up to straddle him with her right hand continues stroking his erected member and her left hand tucks her hair behind her ear.<br/>“Now, which one do you prefer to be on your thing first? This? Or these?” She smirked wickedly before pointing to her lips and her breasts.<br/>Burned by his arousal, Charlie groused.<br/>“Just give me both, right here, right now.”<br/>“You, spoiled brat.” She snickered but gave what Charlie’s wanted anyway.<br/>She pushed her breasts together and slide them down on his shaft repeatedly.<br/>Charlie began to groaned with pleasure, feeling her soft and warm bouncy breasts sliding on his dick.<br/>She then tilted her head down and tried to lick the tip of his dick every time she slid down.<br/>Charlie didn’t want to close his eyes at the exhilarating sight, which is her, in between his thighs, pleasuring him.<br/>“Ugh, it’s not as easy as I thought.” She fussed and let go of her hands that pushed her breasts together then flicked her tongue all over Charlie’s dick.<br/>Charlie didn’t revolt, he happily accepted everything she did to him, as a delightful excitement started creeping up his spine.<br/>It didn’t take long for Charlie to start moving his hips, jerking at every satisfying move she made with her tongue at his hard-on.<br/>Moments later, with one mouthful, she gulfed all of Charlie's dick, took him as far as possible into her throat then sucked it repeatedly while her tongue floundered the tip of his dick inside her mouth cravingly.<br/>Charlie howled in excitement.<br/>The thrill of his erection was getting tense.<br/>Driven by his carnal needs, Charlie stood up, positioned her to kneel in front of him, then unashamedly pushed his dick into her mouth while both of his hands brushed her hair and then remained on either side of her head.<br/>She speed up her pace in sucking Charlie’s dick at the same time he moved his hips more erratically.<br/>Then Charlie rammed and rammed until he finally exploded and loudly grunted as he shoots multiple loads into her mouth.<br/>Charlie sighed with satisfaction then gently laid her on her back and wrapped her inside his arms.<br/>“Wait for a bit. I’ll make a great comeback and pounce on you soon.” He remarked.<br/>She looked up to Charlie and giggled when she saw Charlie’s witty expression.<br/>He grinned then kissed her lips gently.<br/>She replied by playfully licking his lips, making Charlie chuckled at her deed.<br/>They enjoyed their soothing kiss with Charlie hands calmly derailing the side of her body, caressing her smooth skin.<br/>She seemed to loving it since she let out a complacent sigh.<br/>Bit by bit, their kiss become more intense.<br/>He then moved himself down on her body, making gentle suction at some places on her neck, leaving his marks on her skin.<br/>“Hey, I’m still gonna meet with your family tomorrow morning, don’t put your marks on visible places!” She protested yet sighed delightfully when Charlie grabbed her breasts vigorously and pinched her hard nipples again afterward.<br/>“For what occasion?” Charlie asked hoarsely as he took turns devouring her nipples and flicking his tongue whenever one of it inside his mouth.<br/>“Just hanging... out... and... ahh... do some... shopping… maybe…” She answered in between her wails as Charlie unfolded her and slid his finger into her slit.<br/>“You like this, don’t you?” Charlie whispered and gently moved his finger in and out of her cunt repetitively.<br/>She didn’t answer, burying herself deep on Charlie’s shoulder, biting it so hard until it left a mark.<br/>Charlie was hard again, he rubbed his dick against her thigh.<br/>“Can I come?”<br/>“No, I’m not done with you yet!” She shrieked and quickly grabbed the base of his dick, trying to prevent it from shooting its load again.<br/>Charlie burst out laughing.<br/>“I mean to tag you along tomorrow, not that kind of come. I haven’t placed myself in you yet.” He grinned suggestively as he slipped another finger into her cunt.<br/>“You… little… punk… You’re not… talking about… that… just before…” She painstakingly refuted between her panting breaths.<br/>Charlie grinned, he was indeed messing with her on purpose.<br/>Charlie shutted her protest by kissing her and thrusting his tongue into her mouth.<br/>His fingers still worked his way in her cunt.<br/>The sound of his fingers stirring her wetness echoed throughout the room, clashing with the smacking sounds of the saliva exchange process from their mouths.<br/>Charlie wanted more, he needed to feel her more.<br/>He got up and split her thighs before bend himself down in the middle of it.<br/>Without hurrying, he sucked on both of her inner thighs, leaving marks all over again.<br/>Charlie stared at all the marks he made on her skin in satisfaction, he then moved to where her thighs met and stopped within inches from her folds.<br/>Charlie nudged it with his nose, sniffed it before he licked and pushed his tongue to taste her inner walls.<br/>Her legs quivered.<br/>Charlie then slipped his fingers back into her cunt, moving it in and out while his mouth sucked on her clit, sending her to be lost in the carnal bliss.<br/>“Oh yes, Charlie...” She moved her hips restlessly and cried in pleasure as she grabbed Charlie’s flaming hair with both of her hands.<br/>Charlie suddenly lifted her while he himself sat with his back against the head of the bed and placed her on his thighs.<br/>They grinned at each other lewdly, knowing exactly what they’re after.<br/>She then slid her wet cunt back and forth over Charlie’s shaft while he closed his eyes to indulged in pleasure.<br/>After doing that for a while, she raised and plunged her cunt on Charlie’s dick.<br/>They both moaned deliciously at the moment their sex finally connected.<br/>Charlie’s hand moved to be on her hips as she gyrated on him and kissing him indecently.<br/>A few moments later, Charlie let go of her lips and aimed for her breasts, making her to grind her hips harder on him when he started to suck her nipple and knead her breasts alternately.<br/>Soon Charlie felt her cunt clenched and her whole body shuddered as she wrapped Charlie head tightly against her chest.<br/>She was moaning so loud when her pent-up sexual tension was released.<br/>Gradually, her hips slowed down and she contentedly sighed on Charlie’s ear.<br/>Charlie lifted her once again after that.<br/>He laid her on the bed then roughly spread her thighs before positioned himself and began to dip his dick into her cunt relentlessly.<br/>She wailed in ecstasy since her clit was overly sensitive from her previous orgasm.<br/>“You... surely waste... no time...” She commented while panting breathlessly and grabbed Charlie’s biceps so strongly.<br/>“You know how I am.” Charlie huffed then grabbed her breasts and kissed her lips raunchily.<br/>Charlie unrestrainedly thrusted her after that, making her to whimpered voluptuously.<br/>He could feel that the closure was near as they both moved more heatedly, chasing the delicious release.<br/>She squirmed as her hips buckled up toward Charlie as contentment exploded inside her.<br/>Catching up, Charlie clenched his jaw as he spent himself shooting all of his load into her, leaving trails of warmed and relaxed feeling as they both achieved the pleasurably exemption.<br/>Satisfied, Charlie moved himself and laid on her side then wrapped her inside his arms.<br/>She snuggled and made herself comfortable inside Charlie’s embrace.<br/>Their gasping breaths gradually calmed down.<br/>“Hey, Charlie…” She called out to him.<br/>“Hmm?” Charlie hummed his answer and lowered his head to see the witch’s face.<br/>She was looking up to him with a glint of mischief twinkled on her eyes.<br/>“Am I giving you the happiest birthday present?” She grinned.<br/>Charlie laughed.<br/>He is secretly overjoyed to have the girl he loves in his arms, though he hasn’t told her yet, giving him something he never imagined would happen on his birthday.<br/>“Yeah, the best gift of all.” He grinned back at her, pinched the witch’s nose, and kissed her lips affectionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Oh, kiss me // Kiss me where your eye won't meet me / Meet me where your mind won't kiss me / Flick your eyes and mind and then hit me // Flick your mind and mine so briefly / Oh you know, you know, you so sweetly / Oh, you know, you know I know that I love you I mean I / I mean I need to love / Do you never wonder? / No, no, no, no you girls never know // How you make a boy feel.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Franz Ferdinand – No You Girls</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Charlie... aren’t your… family… going to wonder where… you were… all night…” She asked among her pleasures as she was bowing with her arse on the air with Charlie pounding her from the rear restlessly.<br/>“But I haven’t done… this for quite… some times… I don’t… want to… stop… Not when you’re… finally here…” Charlie replied, gasping from all the excitement he felt.<br/>Soon he caught on with his desire as he filled her cunt with his cum, so much till it oozed out.<br/>She whammed her body to the bed after Charlie finished.<br/>“Wow, I think I messed with the wrong dragon. I’m not sure I can hang out with Molly and Ginny this morning. You fucked me too much, I’m sore!” She groused, still panting heavily from all the night exercises she did with Charlie.<br/>Charlie laughed and wrapped her inside his arms.<br/>“Blame your pheromones. You’re the one who turned me into a beast. This is just how you, taking the responsibility.” Charlie grinned shamelessly.<br/>She looked at him amusedly then laughed.<br/>“Allright, let’s just say everything’s fine since it’s for your birthday.” She pecked Charlie on the lips, rested her head on his chest with her face head up toward him, then smirked seductively.<br/>“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Charlie asked and stared at her with leery eyes.<br/>“Looking at you like what?” She grinned, obviously trying to look innocent.<br/>“Like that! You better stop, otherwise I’ll pounce on you again.” Charlie gave her a lecherous look.<br/>She laughed.<br/>“You’re the one who should stop and go home!” She giggled when Charlie started tickling her all over.<br/>“Oh, so now you’re chasing me out after using me and feeling satisfied? How grateful are you…” Charlie sneered.<br/>Her giggles turned to laughter by Charlie’s sarcastic comment.<br/>“I’m not chasing you out, dear sweet Charlie, but dawn is coming soon…” She pointed out to the window with her head.<br/>“… and we still need to sleep, and you should do it at where you’re family’s staying for now. If not, they will assume that something is happening between us.” She continued her words with an amused smiled on her face.<br/>“I don’t mind.” Charlie blurted.<br/>“Well, I do mind.” She laughed.<br/>“But why? You’re single, I’m single, we’ve known each other for a long time…” Charlie stared at her with bafflement.<br/>“… and we lived on different continent while we both do extremely dangerous jobs...” She continued calmly, still with the same smile on her face from before.<br/>Charlie stared at her with more questions popping up inside his mind.<br/>Yet, before he could open his mouth and start slurring out his questions, she cut him off.<br/>“Now go home, and see you later.” She picked up Charlie’s shirt on the floor near her side then deliberately threw it at him while grinning.<br/>Charlie easily caught his shirt and rolled his eyes.<br/>“But I…” Charlie tried to express what he had felt for her until that moment.<br/>“Don’t.” She was still smiling but there was a warning in the gaze she gave towards Charlie.<br/>Not willing to get things complicated when he finally meet her after being apart for a while, Charlie chose to postpone all things he wanted to reveal to her.<br/>“Fine, for now. But I’ll get back at you later.” He scoffed.<br/>“Sure. Anytime.” She chuckled and casually lay on her side, watching Charlie put his clothes back on.<br/>Charlie walked towards her then kiss her forehead before leaving.<br/>“See you later.”<br/>She smiled, nodded, laid her head on the bed, pulled the quilt over her body, closed her eyes, then waved her hand at Charlie, giving him a cue to leave.<br/>Charlie gave her figure one last look before finally leaving her room and went on his way back to his cabin.<br/>On his way home, Charlie thought about many things.<br/>Still, thinking too much about human relationship, especially between a guy and a girl, confused Charlie’s mind.<br/><em>Whatever.</em><br/>Charlie sighed then apparated back to his cabin.</p><p>Later that day, she spent time hanging out with Ginny and Molly then went for some shopping spree, coming in and out from every shops at the nearby shopping district while Charlie and Arthur followed the girls from behind.<br/>“You really like touching me for no reason now, huh.” She said in a low voice to Charlie when, for the millionth time that day, she had his fingers ran on her back from under her bra hooks and down to the waistline of her knickers as they walked a few steps behind his family that afternoon.<br/>Charlie leaned slightly towards the girl who was walking a step ahead of him.<br/>“Why? Am I not allowed to?” He whispered in her ears as his hand once again hovered over her body, tracing her waistline all the way down to her arse then stroking it gently.<br/>She chuckled.<br/>“I’m glad you enjoyed my company but you really should restraint yourself a little.”<br/>“You’re the one who makes me thirsty.” Charlie starts sniffing the back of her neck and fiddling with her hair using his hand when Arthur, Molly, and Ginny are captivated by the street performers they saw at that moment.<br/>She tilted her head slightly and looked up to see Charlie’s face, yet Charlie didn’t understand the meaning of the expression he saw on her face.<br/>Soon, people began crowding around them to watch the street performers as well, making Charlie and her a little obscured from his family sight.<br/>Seizing the opportunity, Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck.<br/>She let out a small moan, the kind that sent electric shockwave straight to Charlie’s member.<br/>Charlie then sucked a little harder, leaving another mark on her neck.<br/>The girl in his arms seemed to enjoy it, as she stroked Charlie’s muscled hands.<br/>Charlie got hard soon after, so he whispered to her.<br/>“Hey, can we…”<br/>Before Charlie could finish what he wanted to say, she suddenly turned around, pushed him into the nearest alley, pulled Charlie down towards her, then kiss him passionately.<br/>Charlie flicked his wand, chanting a warming spell, concealment spell, and protective spell, for the two of them between his ragged breaths while she knelt and took down his trousers.<br/>“Bloody hell!” Charlie cursed and went speechless when she immediately put all of his dick inside her mouth and sucked it in a very obscene way.<br/>Charlie climbed his arousal vastly as her tongue danced vivaciously on his dick.<br/>She looked up to him seductively from between his thighs.<br/>Charlie’s hand then tried to reach and grabbed her breasts.<br/>When Charlie managed to do so and feeling like he was about to cum, the witch who was giving him pleasure below purposely let go of his dick from her mouth and abruptly stood up before grinning in a wicked manner.<br/>“Shall we come find your family? The street performers already stopped playing for a while.” She put her hand behind her ear and pretended she was listening to something from a distance, smiling impishly at Charlie.<br/>“You wicked witch! At least let me cum first!” Charlie protested to the girl who already walked away and leave him behind on purpose, with her malicious laughter echoing throughout the alley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Afternoon Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>She's got a history of making a scene / She tell a story, she gaslighting like / He's the executioner and she's the queen / And he's the one whose neck is in the guillotine / He said / I'm a match, she's kerosene / ... she's gonna burn down everything / She’s an arsonist in her pass time / And I’ve been burn for the last time.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Interrupters – She’s Kerosene</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow. Your reaction... It was always better than I expected.” The curse-breaker was still laughing when she waved her hand as soon as she walked out of the alley and saw Ginny standing in a distance.<br/>“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Charlie grunted as he adjusted the front of his trousers behind her back when he caught up with her.<br/>“Who? Me? What did I do?” She turned and looked up to Charlie, playing all innocent.<br/>Charlie squinted his eyes at the sight of her lousy act.<br/>“Really? You’re doing this to me?” He snickered.<br/>Her cunning smile appeared on her face and she was opening her mouth to retaliate Charlie.<br/>“There you are! I’ve been looking for you! We must hurry to the train station for our departure, soon!” Ginny cut off their conversation as soon as she reached the witch’s side and dragged her away from Charlie.<br/>Charlie moved faster to catch up with them after he made his trousers comfortable enough for him to walk on.<br/>“We?” He asked her immediately after he finally walked beside her.<br/>“I’ll fly back to my work station from there as well, after their train takes off.” She answered Charlie while pointing at Ginny.<br/>Charlie looked surprised.<br/>“I thought you were going to stay here for the whole weekend!” Charlie couldn’t contained his shocked and shouted right after Ginny runs back to Molly and Arthur to inform them that she found Charlie and his companion.<br/>The girl beside him cackled.<br/>“So that’s what the birthday boy wants?” She questioned, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.<br/>“Of course!” Charlie blurted out things on his mind but quickly tries to find an excuse to cover up his real intention behind his words.<br/>“I mean… It would be nice if you could stay. This is your first time here, right? Don’t waste it just for my birthday celebration. You should at least take a quick look around!” Charlie tries to persuade her to extend her stay.<br/>“But I already check out from the inn. I have nowhere to sleep. You know that there’s no chance I can make any reservation this late. It’s holiday season…” She looked amused seeing Charlie attempt to hold her back.<br/>“Stay at my place. My family is leaving.” Charlie stared at her expectantly.<br/>She looked at Charlie interestedly.<br/>“I know that. And then?” She tilted her head, her expression showing that she was curious to know what Charlie’s going to do next.<br/>“What do you mean, ‘and then’?” Charlie asked, confused, seeming not to understand that his invitation could lead to a misunderstanding.<br/>She chuckled and shook her head.<br/>“You should be more careful with your words, Char.” She patted Charlie arms.<br/>Their conversation then stopped because Ginny suddenly pop back in between them.<br/>“What are you guys talking about?” Ginny asked curiously, yet before either of the duo could answer, Ginny asked another question to her brother.<br/>“By the way, Charlie. Is it possible to have a cuppa first at a café nearby before we leave to the station?” Ginny tugged on Charlie’s shirt.<br/>Charlie peeked at his watch and seemed to be thinking for a moment.<br/>“I think we can, there’s this shop near the train station that my colleague told me about. They said it’s quite good but I’ve never been there before. I suppose we can try it together.” He finally answered, ignoring Ginny’s first question as if she didn’t even ask.<br/>“Great! Mum! He said we could!” Ginny shouted over to where Molly and Arthur were, which was a little souvenirs stall, while seemingly not noticing that her brother deliberately not answering her first question.<br/>Half an hour later, they arrived at a nice tea shop in a walking distance to the train station.<br/>“Hey, Charlie. What does <em>‘ceai și casa de clătite’</em> means?” Ginny asked her brother as they entered the shop.<br/>“Tea and pancake house. It’s their specialty.” Charlie explained while pointing at Ginny to sit across from him so that their guest of honour would sit beside him.<br/>Arthur and Molly then sat next to Ginny and they were busy reading the menu after that.<br/>Since they were all paying close attention to the menu, nobody noticed that Charlie winced because she suddenly put her hand on his thigh.<br/>“What are you doing?” Charlie hid his face with the menu book and whispered to her, looking dumbfounded.<br/>She lifted her head from the menu she was reading and looked at Charlie.<br/>“What?” She whispered back.<br/>“Your hand. On my thigh.” Charlie whispered again.<br/>She looked down into her hand, stared at it for a bit then looked back into Charlie’s eyes again.<br/>“Oh.”<br/>A devious smile appeared on her face yet she didn’t moved her hand from Charlie’s thigh and went back to reading the menu in front of her like nothing happened.<br/><em>She’s clearly scheming something.</em><br/>Charlie glanced at her suspiciously as they all mentioned their respective orders to the waiter attended to them.<br/>Then, after they ordered, his family went to have a look around the shop, since the shop also sells tea leaves and artsy souvenirs.<br/>Charlie takes his family absence to hold her hand that was on his thigh.<br/>He rubbed it gently and let out a small sigh.<br/>“Why do you look dejected?” She asked Charlie.<br/>Charlie took a glance at her then looked away.<br/>“ Nothing.” He muttered.<br/>“What is it, dragon boy?” She laughed a little and teased Charlie.<br/>“I told you, it’s nothing, curse-breaker.” Charlie scoffed.<br/>“Oh, really?” She approached closer to him and smirked seductively.<br/>Charlie stared at her.<br/>Then, since he wasn’t responding to her anymore, she was getting ready to stand up from where she was sitting.<br/>“I’ll go to Ginny and Molly then.”<br/>Charlie didn’t want to let go of the hand he was holding, he tugged her hand a little instead, to stop her from leaving.<br/>“You’re not playing fair.” Charlie grumbled.<br/>She furrowed her brows and sat back down.<br/>“I don’t recall we were playing any games.” She asked and crossed her hands on her chest while a wicked smile appearing on her face and her eyes began to fill with mischievous glints.<br/>“Of course not. But you’re suppose to be a responsible person.” Charlie protested.<br/>She smirked and looked at Charlie with an expression of understanding.<br/>“So… in other words, you're asking for a continuation of what happened in the alley, right?” Her smirk has turned to a wide grins when she started to rub his dick from the outside of his trousers, making Charlie to flinched by her sudden attack.<br/>“It’s… not… Oh, Merlin’s…”Charlie gaped and gasped when she unzipped his trousers, bent over to his crotch, and began to licked his shaft soon after his dick got enlarged.<br/>Charlie couldn't help but groan while his hands grasped the edge of the table tightly as he feel his rising arousal.<br/>His groans grew even louder when she sucked all his erect member and placed it all together into her mouth just a minute after that.<br/>Fortunately, the dining area where they were was secluded and his family was at the front area of the store to shop.<br/>“Lower your moan, Char. You don’t want anyone to notice what you’re enjoying now, do you?” She looked up to him and whispered before continuing her deeds.<br/>“You’re… insane.” Charlie whimpered, but he indeed enjoying what she’s doing down there.<br/>Not long after, a waitress walked over to their table.<br/>“Up! Get up! Now!” Charlie said frantically and tugged her a little to get her back into her seat.<br/>“Mphff.. why?” She was still sucking his dick.<br/>“Someone’s coming over here!” Charlie hissed without opening his mouth.<br/>She quickly got up, shoved her bag to cover Charlie’s crotch, and cackled at Charlie’s burnt red face.<br/>Charlie widened his eyes at the sight of her laughing at him.<br/>“Ha ha, enjoy your laugh, for now.” He sneered.<br/>“What? You want to pull a revenge at me?” She giggled while Charlie was fixing his trousers as soon as the waitress away.<br/>Charlie was still grumbling and she was still laughing when Ginny, Molly, and Arthur returned to their table.<br/>Luckily, the tent in his trousers were back to normal so Charlie didn’t have to worry anymore.<br/>However, as they were all enjoying their afternoon tea together and rambling on about various things, Charlie felt that she was stroking his calf with her foot.<br/>Charlie glanced at the girl beside him and found that she had looked away from him on purpose while keep playing with his feet under the table.<br/>When she finished her meal and waiting for the others to finished their meals, she intentionally put her palm really close to Charlie’s crotch and rubbed the area very slowly.<br/>Charlie rolled his eyes slightly then let her do whatever she wants and tried to act like it didn’t bother him either.<br/>“I think it’s best for us to start walking to the station.” Arthur suggested after all of them finished their meals.<br/>“You right, dear. Our train will depart soon.” Molly glanced at the clock on the wall and began to prepared herself to leave the place.<br/>“ Let me.” Charlie tries to stands up intending to go to the cashier first but his dad stops him and insist that he will pay.<br/>“You already paid for our exquisite dinner last night. I’ll pay for this one.” He patted Charlie's hand at the table and managed to stood up first before his son did.<br/>“Wait, I’m coming with you. I want to see the gift stall again.” Molly asked Arthur to wait for her.<br/>“Then I’ll come with you, mum.” Said Ginny while looking at the girl beside Charlie, silently asking if she wanted to come with her.<br/>“I’m going to the loo first, I’ll catch up with you later.” She waved her hand at Ginny then stood up and went following the sign to the bathroom that was hanged on the wall after Ginny nodded in response.<br/>“How about you, son?” Molly asked Charlie.<br/>Charlie looked at the figure of the girl who captured his whole attention that day, he was still feeling the warmth of her hand near his crotch.<br/>“I’ll wait for her, you all go on ahead.” He said to his mum while his eyes followed the figure of her turning into a corner.<br/>It didn’t take long for Charlie to went after her as he already decided to do so since the moment she said she was going there.<br/>Since the hallway leading to the loo was quite long, by the time Charlie walk to get there, she was done using the bathroom and was opening the door to get out of it.<br/>“Charlie? Why are you here?” She questioned Charlie when she found him standing near the bathroom door.<br/>“To do this.”<br/>Then, with no hesitation, Charlie pulled her into his arms and devoured her lips, lasciviously.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>